Le mariage n'est qu'une perte de temps
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: James Moriarty veut se marier, qu'en pensera son compagnon ?


Hellow, je suis de retour, pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour vous offrir une nouvelle fic MorMor ^^ Inspiré du défi de ma chère Triskell qui m'a demandé un mariage mais en secret so enjoy =3

_Disclaimer:_ Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ce sont Moffat, Gatiss, Conan Doyle et la BBC qui sont les heureux propriétaires.

* * *

L'ambiance était à la dispute dans la maison de James Moriarty et Sebastian Moran. Et les disputes dans ce couple n'étaient jamais bon signe. Généralement, ça finissait par des blessures assez importantes pour les deux et un Sebastian qui venait demander pardon quelques heures après. Et ils se réconciliaient en allant tuer quelqu'un ou en faisant exploser un bâtiment.

Ce soir là donc, ils n'en étaient qu'à la phase une. Les insultes fusaient et les menaces ne tarderaient pas à suivre. L'atmosphère était électrique et ils allaient bientôt se sauter dessus, dans le sens où ils allaient s'écorcher vifs bien sûr. Cette fois cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à asséner le premier coup, Jim se retint et fixa l'ancien soldat avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'enfermer dans leur chambre, laissant là un Sebastian perdu qui se demandait ce qui clochait chez son partenaire. Il hésita ensuite mais compris qu'il serait plus judicieux de laisser le criminel consultant seul afin de ne pas finir mort.

C'est ainsi que les heures passèrent, Moriarty ne bougeait pas de la chambre et Moran attendait patiemment dans le salon. Ce fut aux alentours d'une heure du matin, alors que son employé somnolait sur le canapé que Jim se décida enfin à le rejoindre. Sans vraiment montrer de pitié, il le secoua afin de le réveiller. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant que l'autre sursauta et faillit tomber à terre.

**-Je me suis décidé.** Annonça le génie.

**-Décidé à quoi ?** Grogna son amant en se frottant les yeux.

**-On va à Los Angeles demain.**

**-Bonne idée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de vacances. Mais c'est en quel honneur ?**

Jim pencha un peu la tête sur le côté en le fixant.

**-On va se marier là-bas**

Le silence qui suivit dura plusieurs longues minutes. Puis enfin...

**-Quoi ? Mais...Pourquoi ? Toi et moi, se marier ? C'est...non, pas possible...**

**-C'était pas une question, on va se marier là-bas et sans perdre de temps.**

**-Tu sais que d'habitude, les gens demandent la permission de l'autre ?**

James soupira, se leva et se plaça juste devant Seb, les bras croisés.

**-Donc, tu veux pas m'épouser ?**

Le tueur professionnel secoua la tête.

**-Bien sûr que si mais le réseau est dans une période difficile en ce moment et si nos ennemis apprennent qu'on est mariés, ils se serviront de ça pour nous manipuler.**

**-C'est pour ça qu'on va se marier en secret, sans témoins, juste nous deux et un prêtre. Personne ne le saura jamais.**

**-Mais alors ça sert à quoi ? Ça ne changera rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens ?**

Pas de réponse de la part du brun qui se contenta de fixer Seb plus intensément. Celui-ci craqua.

**-Bon d'accord, je vais faire mes valises et je nous prépare le trajet.**

Il se leva et frôla Jim qui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer se coucher dans la chambre pendant que l'autre s'occuper de tout prévoir.

Le lendemain, après s'être levés très tôt, les deux futurs mariés durent supporter plusieurs heures de vol pour arriver à Los Angeles. Durant ce trajet, Moriarty faillit finir étranglé plusieurs fois suite aux moments où il décidait qu'il avait peur de l'avion...et réagissait donc en conséquence.  
Il était environ 19h lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils avaient encore une heure de voiture avant d'arriver à la chapelle. Moran avait prévu le coup et une voiture de location les attendait à l'aéroport. Sans laisser le choix à son partenaire, Jim prit le volant et ils démarrèrent.  
Trente minutes de silence à n'écouter que le bruit irritant du moteur de la voiture furent de trop pour Sebastian.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné l'envie du mariage ?** Demanda t-il

Le criminel consultant ne répondit pas.

**-...D'accord...Alors...Combien de temps durera la cérémonie ?**

**-Quelques minutes tout au plus.** Répondit plutôt froidement Jim.

**-Ouh c'est si romantique.**

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement.

**-T'es qu'un idiot Sebastian.** Annonça calmement le conducteur.

**-Quoi ?...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?**

**-Rien laisses tomber.**

Ils reprirent la route sans un mot de plus et arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit où ils devaient se marier. Peu de bâtiments se trouvaient aux alentours et l'endroit était désert. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chapelle, une femme, probablement la secrétaire, était assise à un bureau.

**-Bonsoir Madame.** La salua Moran avec un sourire.

**-Bonsoir, vous êtes là pour vous mariez je suppose ?**

**-En effet.**

**-Bien alors vous rentrez par la porte là, le prêtre vous attend.** Dit t-elle en retournant à ses papiers, sans plus se préoccuper des criminels.

Seb se tourna vers son amant qui n'avait pas parler depuis tout à l'heure.

**-Est-ce que ça va Jim ?** Tenta t-il.

**-Oui.**

La réponse était simple et clair. Le criminel consultant prit la main de son futur mari et entra dans la pièce principale. De chaque côté de la pièce se trouvaient une rangée de bancs. Un homme attendait au bout de l'allée que formait ces deux rangées, il feuilletait un livre, très certainement la bible. Il leva la tête lorsque les deux hommes furent face à lui.

**-Bienvenu Messieurs.** Les accueillit t-il en souriant. **Avant qu'on commence, puis-je avoir vos noms ?**

**-Lui c'est Sebastian Moran et moi c'est James Moriarty.**

Le prêtre acquiesça. Seb serra un peu plus fort la main de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas peur, il était juste un peu stressé. Il allait se marier en même temps, c'était une bonne raison pour être dans cet état. On ne le faisait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, enfin normalement. Il fallait donc être sûr de soi, sûr que l'on a trouvé la bonne personne. Mais ça il ne s'en inquiétait pas, seul Jim était une possibilité pour lui. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion comme si ce qu'il se passait ne le concernait pas.  
La cérémonie commença. Quelques passages de la bible pour officialiser l'événement. Puis c'est le moment des vœux.

**-Peut-être voudriez-vous dire quelque chose à l'autre avant d'être déclarés mariés ?**

**-Oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire.**

Les regards se tournèrent vers Moriarty. Celui-ci avait toujours un visage sans expression quand il commença à parler.

**-Avant que l'on n'arrive ici, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je voulais t'épouser.**

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

**-C'était pour m'assurer de ta fidélité envers moi.**

**-Tu en doutais ?**

Cette révélation avait prit Sebastian par surprise.

**-Tu traînes dans les bars chaque soir où tu es libre, expliques moi comment je suis censé être assuré que tu ne me tromperas pas.**

**-Jim...**Commença le blond, choqué par les paroles de l'autre.

**-Oh la ferme Moran, contentes-toi de dire "Oui, je le veux", qu'on en finisse.**

**-Non, attendez !** Ordonna t-il au prêtre qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

Ses deux mains vinrent prendre la droite de Moriarty afin de l'obliger à lui faire face. Il n'était pas habitué à faire dans le romantiques ou les longs discours mais aujourd'hui serait une exception.

**-Jim, avant de te rencontrer, lorsque je venais de me faire renvoyer de l'armée, je n'étais plus rien. Tu le sais très bien puisque tu es celui qui a refait de moi ce que j'étais avant. Jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi grand pour toi, jamais je ne pourrais t'offrir quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux que ça. Alors je tiens à te donner tout ce que je peut. Mon amour, ma fidélité, ma confiance, ma vie, tout te revient, à toi et uniquement à toi. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi.**

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Le criminel consultant était heureux et le montrait clairement*.

**-Hum hum, pouvons-nous passer à la suite ?** Demanda doucement le prêtre.

Jim acquiesça sans quitter son compagnon des yeux.

**-Bien alors, James Moriarty, voulez-vous prendre Sebastian Moran ici présent pour époux ?**

**-Oui, je le veux, bien sûr.**

**-Et vous Sebastian Moran, voulez-vous prendre James Moriarty ici présent pour époux ?**

**-Oui, je le veux.** Répondit impatiemment l'intéressé.

**-Alors par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement mariés. Vous pouvez vous...**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà le tout nouveau couple était dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Après s'être occupés de toute la paperasse, ils purent enfin sortir de la chapelle.

**-Je suis désolé pour mon discours de tout à l'heure, j'ai...**

**-Il était parfait.** L'interrompit calmement Moriarty.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui et je t'en suis reconnaissant.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais.**

**-Peu importe ce que tu diras, je tiens à te faire part de toute ma gratitude.**

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et Jim ajouta, un sourire en coin.

**-C'est notre lune de miel après tout.**

* * *

*Not a boner, il sourit juste.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, c'était censé être un peu plus joyeux xD J'ai essayé de rattraper le coup sur la fin.

A la prochaine


End file.
